Contradictory
by FrostyFirebender
Summary: A character study of Adrien Agreste/ Chat Noir. It's a short drabble I couldn't get out my head. Read and Enjoy! Rated K plus because I am paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

AN: First, let me say I know it's been a while since I last posted. I've been binge reading a bunch of stories because last time I posted I had over 900 favorite stories and now I have over 1200. So sorry. Anyway, I was reading some of my old stories and it inspired me to post something. This is an older story that I wrote last year but it was way shorter. So I added on to it. It's 2:15 am right now so as always if you see any typos mention it in the comments please.

Disclaimer : I don't own anything worth suing for.

* * *

If you asked any of Adrien Agreste's classmates if they could describe him they would probably say he was polite, reserved, and kindhearted. However, if you asked anyone of them to describe Chat Noir it would be a totally different story. He was known to be brash, outgoing, and flirty when he was with Ladybug.

They had completely different personalities. The only obvious similarities between the two was that they both were kind and caring, and they looked a lot alike. There was a reason for this though. As the son of Gabriel Agreste, Adrien simply couldn't afford to be all that he was as Chat Noir.

Adrien had to be perfect so that Chat Noir could be imperfect

Had to be fake so Chat could be real

Had to obey so Chat could do what he wants

Had to be submissive so Chat could be defiant

Had to be caged so that Chat could be free

Had to maintain his image so that Chat could dictate his own

If Adrien was all these things- perfect, obedient, fake- no one would ever guess that he was Chat Noir - free, happy, defiant. Adrien Agreste was who he has to be, but Chat Noir was who he hopes to be. He needed to be Adrien so that he could get to be Chat Noir.

But Adrien didn't need to be happy to help other people be. And that was what he loved about Chat Noir. Despite all the flaws he had to hide as Adrien he could still save people as Chat Noir, and without having to hide his imperfections. Adrien didn't have to be okay to do a good deed.

That was just how it was. Adrien was who he was forced to be while Chat Noir was who he wanted to be. Everything he had to give up as Adrien could be his as Chat Noir. But the freedom he gained as Chat Noir was worth all the silent suffering he went through as Adrien Agreste. The friendship he had with Plagg helped him bear his father's silence. He was okay because he had to be, otherwise he might go insane.

Chat Noir was his freedom to be himself and he would never let that go. As Chat Noir he could protect Paris with the lady he fell in love with. It made everything he went through as Adrien Agreste worth it.

And that's why he loved being Chat Noir.

* * *

AN: It feels good to post again, even if it's just a short drabble. I'll try to post more often. Anyway as always here's snowflakes! ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄


	2. Author's Note (UPDATE)

AN 09/23/2017: Hya, FFB here!

So I read some reviews... and I decided I'm going to try and do a character analysis of Marinette/Ladybug. But I just wanted to warn you:

Chat is my favorite character from Miraculous Ladybug & I relate with him a lot, so it's easier for me to write about and understand his character. However, I'm not as in sync with Ladybug so... yeah. Sorry in advance if it seems inaccurate, but... eh. Ill just write how her character seems to me. This is how I see it.

Adrien is forced to be perfect in order to gain the approval of his father and mask( pun totally intended) his identity; yet he wants to be Chat Noir, who is imperfect and his truest self. Chat is his only escape.  
Marinette, on the other hand is loved despite her imperfection by almost everyone (except Chloe); & she strives to be more like Ladybug, who is as close to perfection as she'll ever be and is her best self. Which, I guess in a way is an escape too.

I have other things I intend to tie in soon but the basic framework of the next chapter is going to be based on this theme. If you don't agree with the analysis above, then you may not enjoy my next update, but I'll do my best to make it good!

P.S. Be patient with me. I was able to write today because I'm kinda on break, which is why for once I'm writing during the daytime- a real rarity. But I don't know exactly when I'll finish the next chapter, so... yeah. Plus, I just realized this is my 1st multi-chapter story. Yay, milestones! I'll try to update as soon as I can.

FFB


End file.
